1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exterior wall structure for a building and in particular to a wall structure which uses outer and inner wall facing panels which house an insulation material between them to give the wall system both a thermal and an acoustic insulation. The wall structure of the present invention has a particular application in the construction of buildings for industrial and warehousing use.
2. Brief Description of Background Art
Constructions of walls are known which employ metal outer and inner facing panels having an insulation layer betwen the panels. Such wall constructions have, however, demanded the use of spaced-apart vertical support columns between the wall base and the roof truss to hold the wall in position and to add strength to the wall and to give support for a roof structure. The use of vertical columns means that the positions of doors, windows and like wall openings are limited by the position of the columns and thus the design freedom for specific building usage is severely curtailed.